Return of Meta Knight
by Bluemoon375
Summary: After their failed attempt at conquering Dream Land, the Meta Knights find themselves disbanded. Years later they are reunited under Meta Knight and once again attack Dream Land. But as the assault progress his true intentions are slowly revealed.
1. Three Years Ago

_Three years ago _

The main reactor of the halberd violently exploded as Kirby directed another laser into its core, destroying it. As the room began to blow up he escaped out of the main section of the ship on his warp star and flew right in front of the main control room of the bridge before landing back outside the reactor.

"This isn't good! Kirby's destroyed the main reactor!" Ax Knight shouted to the crew as he observed the ships monitors.

"What?" Captain Vul asked from the heightened platform him and Meta Knight stood on as they observed the crew.

"The ships wheelie supply is going down. We're losing our power supply!" Ax shouted back.

"Divert the power levels to the backup engines! Don't let the power levels drop down! Do SOMETHING!" Vul shouted.

Mace Knight began to active various levers and buttons on his control pad. "It's not working captain."

"What?" Vul asked angrily.

"The reactors destruction is creating a chain reaction of explosions in the backup engines." Mace replied.

"Engine number two, engine number three, engine number five! We're losing power at a dramatic rate!" Trident told them.

The power level indicters on Ax's monitors began to drop into the red zone. "We're losing too much power! We can't keep flying!"

Vul growled quietly before looking over at Meta Knight who was staring out the bridge's main viewing window, seemingly unaffected by the ships current problem.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Waddle Dee asked them.

Both Vul and Meta Knight remained silent.

"Kirby's heading up here to the bridge!" Trident Knight informed them as he continued to monitor the intruder's movement.

"Meta Knight what are we going to do?" Vul asked.

Meta Knight continued to stare out the window. "…"

"We can't just sit around! We have to do something!" Ax told them.

"Kirby will be here any moment now!" Mace said in a panicked tone.

"Well?" Vul asked Meta Knight angrily.

"…"

"Urgggh! That's it! All troops evacuate ship!" Vul commanded.

Mace, Ax, Trident and Waddle all looked at Vul before looking at Meta Knight waiting for him to say something.

"…"

"That's an order!" Vul shouted.

The four looked at each other before running for the exit. "Sir you're on your own. We're evacuating."

Once they were gone Vul joined Meta Knight at looking out the window. "Our ship… our plan… our dream… ruined… All thanks to some cursed pink puff ball!"

"It seems he is stronger than we thought." Meta Knight finally said.

"We have to get out of here sir. There's nothing else we can do to stop him." Vul told him.

Meta Knight looked down at the ground. "I'm staying…"

"What?" Vul asked.

"Even if means going down with the ship I will stop Kirby." Meta Knight told him.

"Are you crazy?" Vul asked.

"It's what I must do… as a true warrior." Meta Knight replied.

Vul stared at him as if he were insane before nodding his head. "As you wish sir."

Vul turned around and began to walk away from Meta Knight as he continued to stare out the window in wait for Kirby. As the door to the hallway opened up for him, Vul looked back at Meta Knight before tilting his hat down and exiting the room.

* * *

**A/N: Stories like this will happen to you after you play too much of "Meta Knight's Revenge" from KSS. Anywho I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update whenever I can. **

*** Disclaimer* I don't own Kirby or any associated characters.**


	2. ReuKnighted

_Present Day _

The tension in the room hidden deep below Whispy Woods Forest was just as easily detectable as the silence that filled it. Two doors sat on opposite ends of rectangular room and in the middle of the room was a conference table. Seated around the table in dim light was all previous members of the Meta Knight army, Vul, Mace, Ax, Trident and Waddle Dee, they were all there with their eyes constantly shifting back at one another. They all hadn't seen each other since that incident on the Halberd and they all had their reasons. Mace, Ax, Trident and Waddle Dee had disobeyed Vul's orders to evacuate and had instead given one final attempt to defeat Kirby but their efforts were futile, making one another appear to be failures in each other's eyes while Vul came off as a coward for fleeing the ship beforehand.

Recently, however, they had all received mysterious letters with directions to a cave hidden away in the forest that lead them to the room they now sat in.

"Never think I'd see any of you again." Vul said quietly.

"I think we all share that thought." Mace replied.

"It's too bad." Waddle Dee said. "Especially with what happened to Meta Knight."

It was a commonly shared thought between the five of them that Meta Knight had ended up going down to the bottom of the Orange Ocean with the Halberd when it crashed and was presumed to be dead by all of them due to the fact none of them head even heard of him since.

"Maybe if Vul hadn't have been such a coward he'd still be alive." Trident said.

Vul slammed his fist on the table. "A coward? How was the Halberd's destruction my fault? You were the ones that weren't able to stop Kirby once he got onboard!"

"I didn't see you doing anything to stop him." Trident told him.

"I was the one who sent Heavy Lobster and activated the Combo Cannon!" Vul shouted.

"And all of those failed." Trident said.

"Well what else was I suppose to do?" Vul asked angrily.

"Guys calm down." Mace said.

"Yeah there's no reason to argue here." Ax added.

"What are we even doing here anyway?" Waddle Dee asked.

"That's a good question." Mace said.

Silence once again began to fill the room as they all pondered why they had all been assembled to this location. Then the door across from all of them opened up and two green clad knights walked out. Both of their armor was a shade of green but their appearances were much different. One of them had a dark green tint to their armor and had a helmet on that concealed his face while the other's armor had a lighter shade of green and large shoulder pads with pink guard covering his face and red tassels at the tip of his helmet. They both stood on opposite sides of the door and gave a saluting pose to the opened door way.

"Presenting… Master Meta Knight!" The darker one said surprising everyone else in the room.

Everyone at the table stared in amazement as their former leader emerged with his cloak wrapped around the front of his body. He walked up to the end of the table in front of the door opposite of Vul as the two other knights stood beside him, acting as guards.

"Gentlemen…" Meta Knight greeted as his eyes scanned everyone.

"Sir… Sir Meta Knight… you're alive." Ax said.

"It's a miracle!" Mace cried.

"Hooray!" Waddle Dee shouted.

"I never doubted you're survived." Trident said.

Vul remained silent.

"I see my letters managed to reach you all." Meta Knight said.

"What's the meaning of this?" Vul asked harshly.

"How dare you talk to Master Meta Knight like that!" The darker knight beside him shouted.

"Sword!" Meta Knight snapped.

"Sorry master." Sword apologized.

"No matter, I see you're as anxious as ever Vul." Meta Knight said. "I suspected you'd all be curious to way I have summoned you all here."

"Well of course. It's been years since we've last met." Mace told him.

Vul leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "So why did you summon us Meta Knight?"

"Simple. I have a proposition for you all." Meta Knight said.

"What kind of proposition?" Ax asked.

"As you all know our last attempt at conquering Dream Land failed due to the actions of a certain pink hero." Meta Knight began. "After studying our actions with great care I have decided that it is once again time for us to invade Dream Land."

"Invade Dream Land again? But how?" Trident asked.

"He's right the Halberd sunk to the bottom of the ocean." Mace said.

"It's all wet now." Waddle Dee added.

"It may have sunk but suffered no additional damage when it crashed into the ocean floor. I've spent these past three years rebuilding and upgrading the Halberd into a much more powerful version." Meta Knight told them.

"Still, as soon as we lift off Kirby is bound to show up and destroy it again." Vul said. "This whole idea is pointless."

"That is where you're wrong Vul. Kirby isn't in Dream Land at the moment which gives us the perfect opportunity to attack. Even if he does show up I am more than confident in the fact that we will be able to stop him this time." Meta Knight explained.

Everyone at the table exchanged looks.

"What do you say? Are you in?"

Ax looked around the room before extending his hand towards the middle of the table. "Sure, I'm in."

"I'm in." Mace said as he extended his hand out.

"I'm in! I'm in!" Waddle Dee shouted with enthusiasm as he leaned over the table and placed his short stubby hand in the middle.

"Count me in." Trident said.

Everyone including Meta Knight and his guards looked towards Vul.

"Well?" Meta Knight asked.

Vul looked at everyone's face before placing his hand in the center. "I'm in."

"Then it's agreed. We will invade Dream Land once again." Meta Knight said.

"Long live the Meta Knights!" The group shouted.

"Soon… Dream Land will know my power!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry but the fail pun chapter title, I couldn't think of anything else. R&R.**


	3. The Halberd

**A/N: Oh my god, after a month of stalling I finally got around to writing this chapter. I can promise you all that you wont't have to wait another month for chapter four so please R&R and be on the look out for it soon.

* * *

**

Sword and Blade knight walked beside Meta Knight as he silently lead them and the rest of the group through the complex below the forest. As they proceeded through the various hallways that branched out in every which direction the walls began to shift from their rocky green appearance to a more brown and mechanical look. Pipes bursting out steam and buzzing electrical wires hung from the ceiling over their heads and provided the only sound in the room aside from their footsteps on the metal walkway. Eventually the hallway began to widen and they found themselves in front of a large metal door bearing Meta Knights insignia with a small computer on the wall nearby.

Meta Knights yellow eyes glanced over at Sword who quickly gave a saluting gesture and nodded his head before running to the computer. He began to type a password of some sort onto the computer before pressing a large button that sat on the edge of the keyboard. Bursts of steam came from the sides of the door and an alarm went off as the red light on the ceiling high up began to flash. The sound of gears moving filled the room as the two large doors began to separate and slide open revealing a large dark room. Sword took his place beside Meta Knight before he began to lead everyone inside.

Large lights up on the ceiling automatically turned on as the group advanced through the room, lighting the way. Vul, Waddle Dee, Mace, Trident, and Ax all looked around at the large pieces of machinery and ship parts that were scattered around the room as they became lit. Meta Knight soon stopped in his tracks when they reached a wall at the end of the room.

"A dead end? This is what you've been leading us to?" Vul asked skeptically.

Meta Knight stared at the wall. "Not quite."

Small metal railings shot up from the ground and surrounded all of them causing Vul, Waddle Dee, Mace, Trident and Ax to look at the floor in surprise while Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade remained motionless. A low humming sound came from below them and the railed off section began to descended down into a large dome like structure.

Waddle Dee began to lean over the edge and look down at the dark abyss below. "Where are we?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Meta Knight asked as he continued to look straight ahead.

Lights scattered around the large dome's ceiling lit up revealing the new and improved halberd that sat on the ground below, they were in its old hanger from years ago. The ship had been improved upon greatly, it was no longer as massive and had a new sleek appearance, the bottom of it had gone from a red color to a purple one and was outfitted with multiple cannon's along the sides and bottom with a large positioned at the front with two slightly smaller ones on the sides above it. The bridge section was no longer bulgy and the combo cannon was now placed on a free turning base, the wings were folded in a resting position.

"I've been working on this since I salvaged it from the bottom of the Orange Ocean." Meta Knight told them as the elevator continued to descend.

They simply stared at the ship in amazement.

"Yo-you did this?" Ax asked.

"Of course." Meta Knight replied as the elevator reached the ground and the railings receded back into the platform.

He began to step forward towards another platform with railing surrounding part of it that sat in front of them and the crew soon followed. Once they all stood upon it the structure lifted up from the ground in front of the Halberd.

"This… this is amazing!" Vul exclaimed. "With these we can surely conquer Dreamland!"

"Precisely the plan." Meta Knight remarked.

The platform flew above the Halberd and moved forward before falling into a small slot atop its wooden deck and locking.

"If you'll all follow me." Meta Knight said as he stepped onto the deck.

The crew walked behind him as he led across the deck. Vul let out a low laugh as they walked past the combo cannon and looked at it.

"This is perfect." He said quietly.

They walked in through an automatic door that was placed at the base of the bridge section and began to walk up a few sets of stairs. Along the way various amounts of Gim and Waddle Dees carrying wheelies passed by them. At the top of the final metal staircase they came across another automatic door bearing Meta Knight's mark and entered it to find the main control room. The walkway in front of the door branched off into three directions. The middle path led to a small overview platform while the two paths at the sides led to staircases the bent around in a semi circle shape to the ships main control center vaguely resembling their former work station.

"I give you all your new control room." Meta Knight said as he walked onto the main overview platform.

Everyone followed behind him and looked around at the massive amount of computers and monitors that sat below.

"This is amazing." Mace said.

"It's just like our old ship." Ax commented.

"I can't wait to start shooting our cannons at something." Trident said.

Vul turned to Meta Knight. "This is all very impressive but I just have one question for you Meta Knight."

His eyes looked over at him. "What is it Vul?"

Vul formed a fist. "When do we get our revenge against Kirby and all of Dreamland?"

Meta Knight chuckled a little, a rare display of emotion. "All systems are just about ready and all the crew is onboard."

Everyone looked closely at him.

"We attack tomorrow."


	4. Under Attack

**A/N: Told you you wouldn't have to wait another month for an update. There's just a few things I'd like to point out with this chapter and that's first that since there's two Waddle Dees now I'm going to refer to Meta Knight's as Sailor Dee and Dedede's as Bandana Dee. Also as it can be slightly seen in this chapter I'll sort of use Dedede as a form of comic relief throughout this story but he'll still have moments where he shines. **

**Oh yeah, and when Kirby shows up should I give him a voice or just limit him to simple sounds and an occasional "poyo?"

* * *

**

Mace, Ax, Trident, Sword, Blade, and Sailor Dee were at their stations in the Halberd's main control room as Meta Knight and Captain Vul stood upon the raised platform behind them.

"Reactor output?" Vul asked.

Ax pressed a few of the touch keys on his monitor and various green colored bars appeared and extend across it horizontally. "Reactor output is at one hundred percent for all engines."

"Shield status?" Vul asked.

Mace pressed a button on his monitor and an image of the Halberd appeared with a blue outline around it with a long blue bar underneath it. "Shields at maximum power!"

Vul began to grin. "Crew status?"

Sailor Dee looked at all his surveillance monitors before standing up in his seat and turning around while saluting him. "All accounted for."

"Excellent." Vul said in a cocky manner.

Sword turned around and saluted Meta Knight. "Master Meta Knight, the secret weapons have been loaded aboard the storage bay. We're ready to raise anchor!"

"Open the hanger." Meta Knight ordered as he stared out the window at the hanger's door.

Trident began to press various buttons on his monitor. Once he seemed to finish a low rumbling sound filled the room as the large hanger doors began to open. The Halberd began to shake as the platform it sat on began to rise up.

"Raise the anchor and unfold the backup sails." Meta Knight commanded.

Mace and Trident began to operate their computers.

"Anchor raised." Mace remarked.

"The backup sails are deployed." Trident informed.

"Activate the main thrusters!" Vul shouted happily.

Ax pulled a lever beside his computer and pressed some keys. "Thrusters ready."

Vul grinned.

"Initiate liftoff." Meta Knight ordered in a neutral tone.

The area around the Halberd's hanger began to shake as a loud rumbling noise began to come from the Halberd. It lifted up into the air with a low humming noise coming from the thrusters on its back as the flaps on them began to adjust. Once they locked in place the Halberd hovered in the air for a moment and the large wings on the sides unfolded. The loud rumbling noise returned and soon the Halberd shot off in the direction of Dream Land.

* * *

King Dedede was sleeping while he sat on his cushioned throne in his castle when a Waddle Dee wearing a blue bandana ran into the room.

"Great king! Great king! There's trouble!" He shouted as he ran up to him.

"Huh, what?" Dedede said as he woke up before looking down at the Waddle Dee that was frantically waving his arms around in front of him. "What is it?"

"Great king, there's trouble!" Bandana Dee repeated again.

"Trouble?" Dedede asked sounding somewhat unamused. "What kind of trouble?"

"Outside in the sky!" Bandana Dee shouted.

"In the sky?" Dedede asked as he jumped of his throne causing the ground to shake a little due to his massive weight.

"Yes! Come quickly! I'll show you!" Bandana Dee shouted before running down the red carpet leading out of the room.

Dedede rolled his head around and groaned in annoyance before running after Bandana Dee. "Hey! Wait for me!"

He ran out into one of the hallways outside the throne room to find the Bandana Dee shaking his stubby little arm in the direction of one of the windows.

"Out there! Out there!" He shouted.

"What? What is it?" Dedede asked as he stepped up to him and leaned out the window before looking up in the sky and widening his eyes in fear as his jaw dropped.

Up in the orange tinted cloudy sky the Halberd was bombarding Dream Land with a barrage of missile, laser, and gun fire. Trees below fell down and burst into flames as the assault progressed while Tookey's, Twizzy's, and Bronto Burt's flew away in fear.

"Oh great king what do we do?" Bandana Dee asked.

Dedede stared out at the Halberd for another minute before rapidly running around in a circle for a moment before running down the hall.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! MAN YOUR STATIONS!" He shouted frantically as he ran past and even toppled over his army of Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos.

"Great king, where are you going?" Bandana Dee asked as he ran after him.

Dedede ran up the circular staircase leading up to the observation deck of one of his castle's towers where one of his Waddle Doo's was standing looking out at the Halberd through a telescope.

"Gimme that!" Dedede shouted as he took the telescope from him and pushed him aside.

He began to fix his view on the Halberd while Bandana Dee crawled up onto the deck behind him.

"What is it?" He asked.

Dedede focused the scope on the front of the Halberd and let out a low growl when he noticed Meta Knight's mask on front of the ship.

"It's Meta Knight." Dedede replied angrily as he collapsed the telescope. "That traitor!"

"Meta Knight?" Bandana Dee asked.

Dedede threw the telescope to the ground and began to shake his fist at Halberd while he shouted. "Hey! Hey Meta Knight! What do you think you're doing to my kingdom?"

* * *

"Sir Meta Knight, I found something." Sailor Dee informed.

Meta Knight's eyes shifted towards him. "Hm?"

"There's someone shouting at us, they don't look to happy." Sailor Dee replied.

Meta Knight's eyes shifted back to main viewing window. "Bring it up on the main screen."

Sailor Dee began to work his computer and soon the main viewing window displayed black and white footage of Dedede shaking his fist at one camera's on the deck of the Halberd while he stomped around with Bandana Dee behind him.

"Who the heck is this?" Vul asked.

Meta knight shut his eyes and began to laugh again. "Ah, so Dedede thinks he can stop me. This shouldn't take long."

Meta Knight turned around and exited the control room while everyone else looked back at him perplexed.

* * *

Dedede continued to shout at the Halberd until he finally noticed a small circular platform fly down towards him with Meta Knight standing atop it.

"Meta Knight! Why do you think you're doing?" Dedede shouted.

"Can't you see I've decided to invade Dream Land?" Meta Knight asked rhetorically as the platform began to hover up and down slightly a few feet away from him.

"You can't invade Dream Land, I own it. I order you to stop at once!" Dedede shouted as he pointed angrily at him.

Vul and the crew in the control room watched the monitor as it displayed Meta Knight and Dedede as they continued to bicker.

"What the heck are they doing?" Ax asked.

"Who knows?" Mace replied as he looked over at him and shrugged.

After another moment the platform Meta Knight was standing on began to fly back towards the Halberd and he reentered the control room a minute later while Dedede continued to stomp around the top of the tower angrily.

"Well?" Vul asked as Meta Knight took his place beside him.

"Aim the main cannon at the castle." Meta Knight ordered. "Prepare to fire."

Sword and Blade began to press multiple buttons on their computers causing the Halberd to hover in place and look towards Dedede's castle. As it lined up with the castle Dedede turned around and grabbed Bandana Dee before frantically running back down the staircase of the tower.

"Fire."


	5. HM MkII

**A/N: Hooray for quick updates! I've decided to commit myself to finishing this story (and another one of mine I doubt any of you read) since I've ignored this for so long. Next update will likely be in a few days again.**

* * *

In the short days that followed Meta Knight and his crew had almost literally set Dream Land ablaze. The trees of the forests had been burnt down and chard from missile fire, mountains had been blasted apart and started to crumble, and the skies had become stormy and rained down upon the one-sided battlefield.

"This is perfect!" Vul exclaimed happily as he looked over Sailor Dee's shoulder at the monitors his computer contained. "Dream Land is almost a complete wasteland!"

Ax flipped through the various screens displaying the engine and weapon status. "All systems are still at ninety-nine percent, this is amazing!"

Mace checked on the Halberd's shield status. "Shields are still at one hundred as well."

"Excellent, it seems my plan is coming together perfectly." Meta Knight proclaimed.

"We still have plenty of weapons, should we take the ship around for another pass?" Trident asked.

"Do as you wish!" Vul replied as he waved his hands in the air happily as he made his way up the staircase back towards him and Meta Knight's viewing platform. "We have all the time in the world."

Trident, Sword, and Blade began to activate their computers causing the Halberd to begin to turn.

"So Meta Knight, when do we finally declare ourselves as the true rulers of Dream Land?" Vul asked.

"In due time… we still have much more work to do." Meta Knight replied.

Suddenly a small red light above Sailor Dee's computers began to flash along with one of his monitors as a small alarm went off.

"What the heck is that?" Vul asked.

Sailor Dee began to examine all his monitors closely until he looked at the one that was blinking. "There's something out there."

"What is it?" Vul asked as he leaned over the railing in front of him.

"I don't know…" Sailor Dee replied as placed his head against the monitor before backing off of it and wiping it with his hand. "It looks like a smudge."

"Argh! Someone do something!" Vul shouted angrily.

Sword ran over to Sailor Dee's station and pushed him off his seat before looking at the monitor. "Master Meta Knight, there's an unidentified aircraft out there over the Orange Ocean!"

"Bring it up on the main screen." Meta Knight commanded.

Sword pressed a few buttons and the main window became a black and white footage of the Orange Ocean. Over the horizon in the distance was a small white glowing dot that was flying high into the sky.

"What is that?" Mace asked as Vul began to growl.

The dot flew up a bit higher in the sky before flying towards them.

"Could that be…?" Trident asked.

"Argh!" Vul shouted as banged his fist against the railing. "It's Kirby!"

Ax and Mace's eyes both widen as they turned around and began to panic. "K-K-K-Kirby?"

Waddle placed his hands under his eyes in fear. "Kirby?"

Sword and Blade looked back at Meta Knight a little nervously. "Master Meta Knight, is this that Kirby you've warned about?"

Meta Knight despite his crews sudden panic outbreak seemed to remain as calm as he was silent.

"You're chickens! All of you!" Vul spat.

"What do we do?" Mace asked fearfully.

"Divert all power to the Combo Cannon! Blast that puff ball out of the sky!" Vul commanded.

"No." Meta Knight ordered. "Stop the ship's movement and focus all cannon fire on his warp star."

Mace, Trident, Blade, and Ax focused back on their computers while Sword ran back over to his and Sailor Dee got back in his chair.

"You!" Vul shouted as he pointed to Sailor Dee. "Make sure the main screen keeps track of Kirby! We cannot allow him to land on the ship!"

Sailor Dee saluted him before looking back at his computer. "You got it."

Outside on the deck and gun platforms scattered about the Halberd all the turrets began to point in the direction of Kirby as he neared the ship.

"OPEN FIRE!" Vul cried.

One by one a barrage of cannon fire flew towards Kirby as he flew atop his warp star with his eyes narrowed. As the bullets neared him he flew side to side, swerving out of harm's way, before initiating a loop and flaying towards the ship. When he neared it he tilted his warp star to the side and began to fly towards the left side of the ship as the gunfire became faster and fiercer.

"Kirby's nearing the deck!" Ax shouted.

"He's going to destroy our ship again!" Mace cried.

"How could we lose so soon?" Trident asked.

"ARGH!" Vul shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground. "We can't lose! We can't!"

He looked over at Meta Knight who continued to remain before running up to the ledge of their platform.

"That's it! We can't lose this quickly! Turn off all cannon fire… RELEASE THE WEAPON HM MK. II!" Vul commanded.

"B-B-But so soon?" Ax asked nervously.

"There's no time for questions! Do it!" Sword shouted.

Trident looked at everyone nervously before bringing up a new screen on his computer. It contained three columns with an image on top of each one and the area underneath them light up green. He pressed the green section under one of the images and the color changed from green to yellow

Kirby looked around at the Halberd's cannons as they stopped firing at him and slowly turned forward in a neutral position.

"_What is Meta Knight doing?" _He thought to himself.

Suddenly a large red disc with razorblades spinning around it flew right past him before turning around back to where it came like a boomerang. Kirby stopped his warp star and turned around in surprise.

"_Is that… Heavy Mole?"_

Flying towards him at a fast pace was Heavy Mole, but something was different. His usual yellow metal coat had been swapped with a metallic blue color with Meta Knight's insignia placed on the center of his back between his two small propellers and he now had two more saws added behind his original two.

Kirby narrowed his eyes once more and flew directly towards Heavy Mole. When he got close Heavy Mole stop in his tracks and flew back a bit as he unleashed a volley of Dygclops at him. Surprised, Kirby flew into another loop as the Dygclops focused in on his former position and all collided with another and exploded. As Kirby flew back down Heavy Mole revved up his blades and flew towards him. When they neared Heavy Mole stopped once more and unleashed all four of his saw blades that began to chase after Kirby as he flew away.

Kirby flew to the side and then quickly to the other side in order to dodge two of the saws before once again doing a loop to avoid the third. As he came back down to once again face Heavy Mole he instead ended up facing the fourth saw and quickly ducked to avoid it. He let out a sigh of relief at his quick maneuvering but as quickly hit but the forth saw blade from behind as it flew back towards Heavy Mole, shattering his warp star into pieces and causing him to fall down into Dream Land below.


	6. Team Up, Take Off

**A/N: Since as of right now there's no need to describe their exact actions I figured for now I'll write the Meta Knights dialouge like a transmission somewhat like how it appeared in "Revenge of Meta Knight." The parenthesis simply indicate the way their speaking.

* * *

**

Ax: Where did Kirby go?

Vul (Happily): Heavy Mole knocked that puffball right out of the sky! We've won!

Sailor Dee: Are you sure?

Mace (Happily): He's fallen somewhere in Dream Land and lost his warp star, who cares?

Sword: As Master Meta Knight has taught, never believe your foes to truly be vanquished.

Vul (Annoyed): Bah…

Meta Knight: I'm beginning to grow weary of this location.

Trident: Setting a new course for Float Islands.

…

Kirby slowly awoke face down on the ground and pushed himself up and rolled over to his back before jumping up to his feet. He wearily looked around but soon widened his eyes as he saw a stampede consisting of his usual common enemies such as broom hatters, waddle dees, grizzos, and poppy bros. Jrs, charging towards him to get away from the burning forest. He puffed up himself and flew over the crowd and watched as they all ran down the forest trail. Once they were gone he exhaled and looked up the smoky trail that led up to Dedede's Cliffside castle. He ran up the path and skidded to a stop as he looked up at the castle. Most of the towers had crumbled from missile hits and the center dome had collapsed and a large clean cut hole been cut across most of the castle.

He slowly walked into the dimly light castle to find most of stone columns and portraits of Dedede knocked over and scattered around the floor along with remnants of the ceiling, his waddle dee army was nowhere to be seen. He made his way into the abandoned throne room and looked around unaware of the figure emerging from the shadows behind him. It lifted up a large hammer.

"IT'S ONE OF THOSE META KNIGHTS!" Dedede shouted.

Kirby turned around to see as Dedede brought his massive hammer down on top of him and repeatedly whacked him on top the head.

"Great king stop!" Bandana Dee cried as he ran up beside Kirby and started to wave his arms around stopping Dedede as Kirby stumbled in place in pain as his eyes circled about. "It's just Kirby."

"Oh, Kirby? Well that…" Dedede began before stopping and widening his eyes. "Wait a minute Kirby? AH!"

Dedede bought his hammer down on both Bandana Dee and Kirby and proceeded to rabidly hit both of them.

"Gre…at… king… stop…" Bandana Dee pleaded in pain.

Dedede finally stopped after becoming exhausted and watched for a moment as Bandana Dee joined Kirby in stumbling around in place. After a moment Dedede picked up Kirby by his foot.

"Hm, Kirby huh?" Dedede asked rhetorically as he shook him up and down by his foot. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Dedede dropped Kirby who jumped up to his feet.

"It's Meta Knight!" Kirby replied. "He's invaded Dream Land and destroyed my warp star!"

Dedede rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know. That little traitor showed up a few days ago and the whole area's almost been destroyed."

"What? At this rate he'll control all of Popstar in no time!" Kirby exclaimed.

"I know, I'm gonna miss ruling this place after so long." Dedede cried.

Kirby gave him an annoyed look for a moment. "We can't let him win. We have to stop him."

Bandana Dee looked at Kirby strangely. "What can we do? That ship of his is massive."

"We can to work together, to stop him." Kirby explained.

"What?" Dedede asked in disbelief. "Work with you? Don't make me laugh."

"But there's no other way." Kirby told him. "My warp star is gone and I know you have to have something around here that we can use to get to him. Teaming up is the only answer."

Dedede crossed his arms and looked away. "No way, there's no way I'm going to work with you, even if it does mean we'd get a chance at stopping Meta Knight."

"But we have to!" Kirby told him before looking over at Bandana Dee. "What do you say?"

Bandana Dee looked at Dedede before looking at Kirby. "Well…"

"Come on." Kirby pleaded. "If we want to save Dream Land we're going to have to work together."

Bandana Dee let out a sigh. "I guess we have no choice, I'll do it…"

He walked up beside Kirby and the two stared at Dedede.

"Well…?" Kirby asked.

"No way, I'm not helping." Dedede replied.

"But great king you must. It's the only way you can keep ruling Dream Land." Bandana Dee told him.

Dedede looked over at tha pair and stared at them for a moment before dropping his arms and sighing. "Fine… if I have to… But when this is over I expect to have control over Dream Land once again."

Kirby nodded his head. "Great, now all we need is a way to get to onboard Meta Knight's ship."

Suddenly a load rumble roared in the air and the rocks and debris scattered about the ground began to shake.

"What the heck is that?" Dedede asked.

Bandana Dee ran over to the window and looked out it to watch as the Halberd turned in the sky. The jets on the back of it faced towards the castle and soon died down for a moment before unleashing a great amount of energy and the ship shot off in the direction of the Orange Ocean.

"Meta Knight's ship! It's leaving!" He told them.

Kirby and Dedede ran over to the window and watched as the ship began to fly out of their view.

"He's trying to escape!" Kirby exclaimed. "We need to act fast!"

Dedede stepped away from the window and placed his hand on his chin began to think. "Hm, I guess now's a better time than ever to try out that prototype of mine…"

Kirby looked at him curiously.

"To the basement!" He shouted as a raised his finger up in the air.

Bandana Dee and him began to run down the hall of the throne room and out of the room while Kirby watched on. After a moment he shrugged and began to run after them.

Kirby caught up with Dedede and Bandana Dee as they waited for him at the bottom of large staircase on one of the castles lowest levels.

"Took you long enough." Dedede remarked as he looked back at him.

Kirby shot him a glare before focusing his attention on the door in front of him. Unlike the rest of the doors in the castle it was made out of metal and contained Dedede's trademark blue V symbol surrounded by a yellow circle.

"What is this place?" Kirby asked.

"It's my secret hideaway." Dedede answered.

Dedede stepped forward towards the door and the ground in front of it sunk into the ground a bit seeming to react to his weight. A low buzzing sound came from the door for a brief second and suddenly it began to open revealing a lab like environment containing various parts of weapons such as shotzos, grand wheelies, and hammers.

"Whoa, I've never seen this room before…" Kirby awed in amazement.

"I wonder why…" Dedede groaned as he rolled his eyes before proceeding to walk into the room.

"Great king, what are we doing in here?" Bandana Dee asked as him and Kirby began to follow him.

"That prototype warp star of mine… We can use it to reach Meta Knight." Dedede replied.

Kirby's eyes widened as they continued to walk. "You have a warp star?"

"It's a prototype." Dedede corrected. "Should be around here somewhere…"

Another door opened as they walked into one of the backrooms of the basement and floating in a small see through tube was the prototype warpstar. It appeared identical to Kirby's only it was light red in color and a bit larger with two small jet boosters on the front wings likely to support Dedede's weight. Kirby trotted up to the tube and pressed his hands against it as he stared at the warp star that hovered around in it.

"This is your warpstar?" He asked.

"Made it myself." Dedede replied as he walked up behind him. "I was starting to get tired of you flying around in yours every time you ruined my plans so I thought I'd make one myself to teach you a lesson. I guess now we'll have break it out and use it to stop that traitor Meta Knight."

Kirby jumped around and waved his hands in the air. "Well what are you waiting for? Get this thing out of there so we can use it!"

"Hang on, hang on…" He muttered as he turned around and walked over to another steamed up tube that was attached to the wall nearby.

Kirby gave a puzzled look at Bandana Dee who walked over to him and simply shrugged in response. Kirby and him then turned to watch as they Dedede pressed a red button on the machine the tube was connected to before rubbing his hands together and laughing as the tube began to slide open causing the steam captured inside to fall down to the ground around it.

"Here we are…" He remarked.

The steam from the tube cleared out revealing his large metallic blue, red and yellow Dedede hammer. He pulled it out revealing his grey mask with three yellow horns. He smirked as he grabbed the mask as well before walking over to Kirby and Bandana Dee as he placed it on over his crown.

"Alright!" He exclaimed triumphantly in a slightly more menacing tone due to the mask as he raised his hammer up in the air. "Let's do this!"

Dedede swung his hammer to the side causing Kirby and Bandana Dee to duck as he smashed it the tube containing the warpstar breaking it.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kirby shouted as he looked back up at Dedede.

Dedede shrugged and threw his hammer over his shoulder. "I forgot how to open that thing."

Bandana Dee watched as the warpstar fell gently to the ground. "So now what?"

"Well since neither of us have any knowledge on how to drive this thing I guess it's Kirby's job to get us up in the air." Dedede replied.

Kirby nodded his head and held up a fist as he narrowed his eyes. "Right. Let's go!"

Kirby jumped up onto the center of the warpstar and held onto as Dedede and Bandana Dee both jumped onto the space beside the back wings.

"Alright! Let's go!" Dedede cried.

Kirby focused his thoughts on taking-off and suddenly the warpstar began to fly around the small room at a great speed before launching up into the air, tearing a hole into the ceiling before flying out into the sky through one of the explosion holes in the roof of the castle. The speed of warpstar caused Dedede to fly back causing him to grab onto one of the back wings while Bandana Dee grabbed onto his foot in order to avoid falling into the ocean below.

"K-K-K-Kirby! S-S-Slow t-this t-thing d-d-down!" Dedede shouted as they flew off towards the Halberd in the distance.

Mace (Panicking): Sir Meta Knight! Kirby is heading this way!

Sword: I warned you he wasn't defeated!

Ax (Panicking): What do we do!

Meta Knight (Surprised): …

Vul (Angrily): Argh! Divert all cannon fire at Kirby! Alert Heavy Mole! Prepare Kabula Mk. II! DO SOMETHING!


	7. Battle in the Skies

_A/N: Battle scenes are so hard to write but it's finally finished. Enjoy._

* * *

As Kirby began to slow the warpstar as it neared the Halberd King Dedede finally managed to climb back onto the rear-right wing, with Bandana Dee hopping off his back onto the left.

Furiously, Dedede placed his hand free hand onto Kirby's head. "What did I tell you about slowing down?"

Kirby shook his head to remove his hand and looked back at him. "Cut that out! I'm trying to concentrate here!"

Dedede leaned back and mumbled something under his breath before widening his eyes and pointing towards the Halberd. "INCOMING!"

Both Kirby and Bandana Dee looked where he was pointing to see Heavy Mole MK. II heading towards them at max speed.

"Watch out!" Bandana Dee shouted.

Quickly, he jumped onto the front-left wing and pulled up on it causing the warpstar to make a hard turn right.

Kirby pushed him back onto the rear wing before stabilizing the warpstar. "What are you doing? We could've fallen off!"

Bandana Dee shrugged while Kirby glared at him. "Sorry…"

Focusing his attention back on Heavy Mole, who seemed confused by Bandana Dee's maneuver and was still flying to where they previously were, Kirby turned the warpstar and began to approach him from behind.

"How good is that hammer of yours?" Kirby asked as he looked back at Dedede.

"Plenty good." Dedede replied confidently before gripping it with both hands and pointing the head with his trademark yellow V symbol at Heavy Mole. "Watch."

Pressing one of the small red buttons near the handle, the front of the hammer opened up and shot a small yellow missile towards Heavy Mole's rear.

"Aha!" Dedede shouted triumphantly. "He doesn't even know what he's got coming!"

Unknown to him however, Heavy Mole's internal radar detected the missile and he quickly did a loop just as it neared to avoid it causing Dedede's jaw to drop as he watched his missile quickly begin to plummet into the ocean below.

Vul (Happily): Fools! They've underestimated Heavy Mole's capabilities!

Ax: I knew those upgrades would come in handy.

Meta Knight: Perhaps it's too early to celebrate.

Meta Knight appeared to be right as in a fit of rage Dedede unleashed a barrage of similar missiles at Heavy Mole just then.

"Let's see a loop save you now!" He shouted from the warpstar.

Quickly, Heavy Mole applied its brakes and turned around to face the one coming assault and unleashed a series of Dygclops just in time to individually take down each missile.

Dedede's jaw dropped once more as his hands feel to his sides. "You've got to be kidding me…"

In retaliation, Heavy Mole applied its brakes once more and shot its front blades at the warpstar, though Kirby continued to fly towards the oncoming projectiles.

"What are you doing?" Bandana Dee asked as he waved his arms about. "Turn!"

"Get ready with that hammer Dedede." Kirby informed as they approached the blades.

Tightening his grip once more on the hammer with both hands, Dedede focused his attention on the two blades heading towards them and at the last possible moment Kirby forced the warpstar into a sharp turn.

"Take this you heap o' metal!" Dedede shouted as he struck both blades with the hammer as they turned, sending them flying back at Heavy Mole at an even faster speed.

Without enough time to pull off a better maneuver, Heavy Mole tilted to the left causing the first blade to return to its position on his left side while the second blade struck the rear right blade, cutting it off.

Vul (Shocked): What have they done?

Mace (Crying): This isn't good!

Vul (Angrily): Pull yourself together! Trident! What's taking so long?

Trident: Kabula's almost ready for action. The crew just needs a little more time…

Vul (Angrily): Argh!

Outside in the battle, Dedede was quick to declare victory.

"Ha-ha!" He shouted as he raises his hammer in the air. "That ought to teach him a lesson."

"I wouldn't be so sure Great King." Bandana Dee replied. "He's coming back for more!"

Sure enough, Heavy Mole activated its thrusters and was flying towards at a fast pace.

"What now?" Dedede asked as he looked at Kirby.

"I'm not sure…" He replied.

As Heavy Mole neared them it slowed down for a moment to shoot out four Dygclops before resuming its approach, sending Dedede and Bandana Dee into a panic.

"Well think!" Dedede cried.

"And fast!" Bandana Dee added.

As the Dygclops and Heavy Mole approached Kirby shut his eyes to think for a moment.

"Argh! This is it!" Dedede shouted.

Just then Kirby opened his eyes and narrowed them before flying the warpstar higher, just narrowly avoiding a collision with Heavy Mole though the Dygclops remained on their tail. Then Kirby jumped to the back of the warpstar and began to inhale causing the Dygclops to stop and attempt to flee but all four were quickly inhaled by Kirby.

"Fire away!" Dedede cried as he pointed triumphantly towards Heavy Mole.

In response, Kirby spat out a large yellow star that flew straight into Heavy Mole, causing it to spin backwards a few times after impact.

Meta Knight: …

Ax (Crying): Oh no! That hit looked like it hurt!

Trident: Don't lose hope yet, Kabula is prepped and ready!

Vul (Happy): What are you waiting for then? Let's blast those three to bits!

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise came from the bottom of the Halberd attracting Kirby and co.'s attention.

"What on Popstar is that?" Dedede asked.

"D-Down there!" Bandana Dee shouted as he pointed at the bottom of the ship's hull.

Emerging from the bottom of the ship was Kabula but like Heavy Mole she wasn't without a few new upgrades. Placed on her sides behind her eyes were two cannons and her main cannon seemed larger and had two blatzies mounted on its side as well.

"Kabula?" Dedede asked as he looked at her closely. "What has that Meta Knight done with my airship?"

"Looks like she's been upgraded." Kirby replied.

"U-Uh Kirby, we have a situation here…" Bandana Dee said nervously as he tapped the pink warrior's shoulder.

Kirby turned around to see that Heavy Mole and shot off another round of Dygclops towards them.

"Incoming!" Dedede shouted as he watched Kabula shoot from all five of her cannons.

Kirby turned to see the oncoming threat and quickly pulled the warpstar up resulting in both series of projectiles destroying each other.

"That was close…" He sighed.

"Incoming… again!" Dedede shouted.

Kirby looked at both sides to see yet another volley of fire coming from both enemies. Quickly, he tilted the warpstar downwards ending with the same result as last time, though Kirby was quick to fly off into the distance a bit in order to hold off another attack for a while.

"Two enemies?" Bandana Dee asked aloud. "What are we suppose to do now?"

"I… I'm not sure…" Kirby answered sadly.

"Well you better think of something!" Dedede order.

Once more Kirby shut his eyes to try and think.

Ax: What the heck is he doing?

Mace: Maybe he has some trick up his sleeve.

Vul: What's taking them so long? We should've won this fight by now!

Meta Knight: … (Come on… This shouldn't be difficult…)

Kirby once more opened his eyes and narrowed them, seeming to have formulated a plan. Turning the warpstar towards Heavy Mole he began to approach him.

"Get those missiles ready Dedede." Kirby ordered.

Dedede nodded his head and gripped his hammer tightly.

"Get ready… fire!" Kirby shouted once they were within range of Heavy Mole.

Immediately, Dedede began to fire a multitude of missiles from his hammer only to have Heavy Mole shoot them down immediately with his own barrage of Dygclops.

"What was that suppose to do?" Dedede asked as Kirby began to circle the warpstar around Heavy Mole.

"Just keeping firing, trust me." Kirby replied.

Dedede simply shrugged and resumed firing, seeming to trust him.

"What am I suppose to do?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Watch Kabula." Kirby answered. "Tell me if she's getting close."

"Gotcha." Bandana Dee replied before fixing his view on the far off blimp.

After a few passes around him, Heavy Mole seemed to become annoyed at Kirby's tactics and shut his eye before blowing steam out of all four of his exhaust ports. Opening his eye once more, Heavy Mole proceeded to send out its blades towards the warpstar.

"Stop shooting and hang on!" Kirby advised.

Both Dedede and Bandana Dee listened and gripped down on the warpstar just as Kirby did a loop causing the blades to fly past them. With the blades now in front of them Kirby once again opened his mouth and began to inhale sucking in all three of the blades.

"Yes!" Dedede exclaimed.

Acting fast, Kirby swallowed the blades then quickly jumped into the air and emitted a flash of light before landing back on the warpstar with his signature yellow 'duck' hat, complete with the cutter blade resting atop it.

"Let's do this!" He declared.

"K-Kirby! It's Kabula!" Bandana Dee exclaimed.

Looking in his direction, Kirby easily caught sight of Kabula flying head on towards them while unleashing shot after shot of cannon fire. Kirby leaned forward and increased the speed of the warpstar and flew straight into the assault, sending both Dedede and Bandana Dee backwards once again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dedede shouted over the cannon fire as he held onto the warpstar in order to not fall off.

"Watch!" Kirby shouted back.

Just then Kirby slowed the warpstar down and threw his cutter blade towards the space beside Kabula.

"Wha?" Dedede exclaimed. "You missed!"

Kirby shook his head. "Watch."

Once the blade reached its maximum distance and began to return to Kirby the way he had thrown it caused it to fly right besides Kabula's hull and cut off her left cannon with ease.

"Ha! Take that you traitor!" Dedede spat.

Seeming to respond to the loss of her cannon, Kabula began to start firing gordos from her main cannon at them. Once more Kirby pulled up on the warpstar to avoid the attack.

"Well that was easy." Dedede stated.

Just then, as if by strange coincidence, the bottom of the warpstar's base was struck by a stray Dygclops sending Kirby, Dedede, and Bandana Dee off in different directions. Kirby was quick to inflate himself and immediately flew back towards the warpstar and repositioned himself on it just as Dedede did the same after flying back himself.

"Wait…Where's Waddle Dee?" Dedede asked after he looked around.

"Hey! Hey guys! Down here!" They heard Bandana Dee shout from below.

Both Dedede and Kirby looked down below the warpstar to see Bandana Dee hanging onto the back of Heavy Mole while he furiously did a series of loops and rolls to try and shake him off.

"Help!" Bandana Dee shouted.

Dedede gave a face palm. "Always getting into trouble that guy…"

Bandana Dee began to point up towards the front of the warpstar. "Watch out guys!"

Both Kirby and Dedede looked forward to see Kabula opening her front side in order to launch a large missile bearing her likeness. Kirby once more forced the warpstar downward towards Heavy Mole in order to avoid the missile.

"Get ready to let go!" He shouted to Bandana Dee.

Kirby continued to fly the warpstar downward and as they approached Heavy Mole he threw his cutter blade at him and managed to strike one of his propellers, cutting it off. With only one propeller Heavy Mole began to rapidly lose altitude and spin around erratically causing Bandana Dee to lose his grip.

"Aaahhh!" He screamed as he began to fall down towards the Orange Ocean alongside Heavy Mole.

Just then Dedede grabbed Bandana Dee's hand as Kirby flew the warpstar upwards.

"Gotcha!" Dedede declared as he helped him back onto the warpstar.

Down below, Heavy Mole began to unleash its remaining arsenal of Dygclops, sending off his final one just as he plummeted into the Ocean.

Ax (Shocked): Kirby's taken out Heavy Mole!

Mace (Shocked): He made it look so easy!

Vul (Surprised): Wha!

Sword: …

Vul (Angry): Kabula better pick up the slack!

Meta Knight: …

With the final wave of Dygclops incoming Kirby relinquished his cutter ability, letting the power star fall down to the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Dedede asked as Kirby looked back towards the oncoming missiles.

"These missiles have abilities." He told him. "If I can eat an orange one I can get my hammer ability."

Wasting no time, Kirby shut his eyes and began to inhale in the direction of the missiles. Once he managed to suck up one he immediately swallowed it only to gain his trademark sleep hat and then proceed to fall asleep, causing Dedede and Bandana Dee to enter another state of panic.

"What's he doing?" Dedede shouted. "He said he'd get hammer! Not sleep!"

"He said if he ate an orange one he would, I didn't see the color of the one he swallowed." Bandana Dee replied.

Dedede looked forward to see that they were heading straight for Kabula. Looking back he noticed there were still plenty of Dygclops in pursuit.

He snapped his fingers. "I have an idea."

Dedede jumped to the front of the warpstar and began to pull the front end up, causing the warpstar to pull up as they neared Kabula, causing the pursuing Dygclops to fly straight into her, blowing her to bits.

"Success!" Dedede cried as he looked back to watch Kabula's smoldering remains fall into the ocean just as Kirby woke up.

"W-What happened?" He asked wearily.

Dedede enthusiastically picked him up. "We did it puffball! We did it!"

"Kabula is no more!" Bandana Dee cheered.

Kirby nodded his head and flipped out of Dedede's hands. "That's great but it's not over yet." He looked out towards the Halberd. "We still have to take care of Meta Knight."

Ax (Surprised): They've destroyed Kabula!

Vul (Surprised): RASSA FRASSA BLASSA ARRGH!

Mace (Crying): Kirby's coming for us now! We're doomed!

Meta Knight (Surprised): !

Sword: What shall we do now?

Vul (Angry): All cannons, all cannons fire! We can't loose!


End file.
